


Letters For You

by nnovis



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnovis/pseuds/nnovis
Summary: (MAJOR SPOILERS, DON'T READ IF NOT COMPLETED THE GAME)Each day, he'd write a letter.  Perhaps one day, he'd get a response.tldr; A Collection of letters written from Louis to you while you sleep.
Relationships: Louis & Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Male Protagonist, Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

_Hello._

_Ah--is that too formal of a greeting? I.. do not know. It's.. funny, I suppose. I've been staring at this paper for hours, and all I can come up with is hello. And this, of course. It's a sad excuse of what I can usually write. I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I can't have the brilliant mind you always complimented me on right now._

_Ah._

_I'm sorry. Some water spilt on the page and the ink is running._

_..That's a lie. I'm sorry. I am crying. Again. I feel like such a fool--you saved the world. You saved us all. And here I am, being selfish and crying over you. It's like I lost you--I know I haven't, I know, but it still hurts. So much. There's an ache inside of me that won't go away, and it hurts. I can't fill it. Spending time with everybody, it doesn't work. It only serves to remind me that you're not there. I can't help but isolate myself from them. I know they're worried for me, I can see it in their eyes, their posture, the multiple small talks they attempt with me. Perhaps I'm being a bit rude when I tell them I can't talk, but I can't. My body starts to tremble, and a burning sensation enters my throat, and I almost cry. It's worse than Cruz. It's worse than my sister. You--your loss hurts me the most. It feels like I've known you for ages, and now that you're gone, I don't know what else to do. It hurts._ I _hurt. I yearn for you, but all I can see is the stupid door, locked. Io won't even answer me. I go there often, you know. Sit against it. Wait. Wait with you. For you to wake up. Sometimes I'll call out, but I get no response. But, it's okay. I can keep waiting. I am immortal. I will keep waiting for you._

_Devoutly,_

Your Louis.


	2. II

It's me, again. 

So soon, I know. Well, you won't know it's soon, but it's the next day after I've written my last letter to you. So, if you do ever read this, it is soon.

I'm writing this outside the door, now. Your door--can I call it that? I think I will. Even if it hurts to remember why I will call it such. Ironic, though, because it's comforting, knowing that, in a way, it belongs to you. But it's you, it's you, it's you, it's /you/. It's the closest I can get. Hell--it's probably the closest I'll ever be able to get to you again.

I'm sorry. The ink will probably smear again. I have no doubt about it. Crying--I've done more crying sitting at this damn door than I ever have before in my life. It feels.. it feels like my heart has been torn out from my chest. Perhaps some of the blood that spews from the wound has come to rest in that lake of blood. Consumed by you. The last I saw of you, the relics forced you unconscious. Into slumber. I still remember it, vividly. Especially leaving you. You, sitting on the throne, eyes closed. Io standing by your side, faithful until the end. Slowly shutting the doors behind me. Hearing the lock click. I don't dare open it. Seeing you--I believe it will only make my aching worse. But I want to. Such a classic paradox. Funny, right? I should be laughing.

but I'm not. 

I haven't laughed in a while. Or smiled, I think. No--I have smiled. When I'm remembering you. Remembering being in your embrace, listening to the rhythmic beat of your heart; remembering our poor excuse of a ballroom dance on the balcony when it was too early in the morning for us to be up, the moon and stars shining down on us; me teasing you everytime we found a dead end at the cathedral or repeated where we were before, only to have you shut me up by kissing me, which only made me tease you more and-

Sometimes it hurts, remembering.

Especially when I remember that those are all the memories of you I'll get.

I don't think--no, I know, that I'll never move on from you. It's impossible. And, so, I'll wait. Whether it's outside these doors, in the base at my desk, couch, balcony, or room, I'll wait. I'll always be here for you.

Always.

Forever yours,

Your Louis


	3. III

It's your birthday today.

Sorry, I should've started off with a hello, so

Hello.

Happy birthday.

At least--this is the day we had all agreed on as your birthday, since you couldn't remember yours. We all thought you'd be here with us to celebrate it. But you're not. You're behind that stupid fucking door serving time for something you didn't do, to save the rest of us from death.

Wouldn't we be able to kill whatever is out there, though? Are they truly that terrifying that even us revenants won't be able to kill them? They must be, otherwise Silva wouldn't have made tha Gaol, and you wouldn't be here baring its weight.

At least Silva had been awake.

It's unfair.

So fucking unfair and I hate it.

I hate this. I hate how you're in there. I hate that you or Io won't respond to me. I hate the looks of pity that get thrown my way when I come back to base with my eyes red from fucking crying. I hate how much this whole thing hurts. I know--I know I've been writing about how much it hurts, but what else is there to write about? My days are spent either here at your door, or practically dragged back to base, to somewhere, and forced to work by Yakumo or someone to try and alleviate my pain. It doesn't help. Today--today, he or one of the others haven't come to get me, though. They probably remember what today is and.. I'm thankful, that they're leaving me alone.

Maybe it's selfish of me, to be grieving alone here, as though it's my own weight to bear. The others.. I know they miss you too. It's easy to tell. Even I can see it through my own grief.

I know they'll never see this, but happy birthday. From all of us.

Lovingly,  
Your Louis


	4. IV

It's been a while, and I apologize.

Not that you'll be able to tell. No, my previous letters are still where I'd left them, where I slipped them underneath the crevice of the door. Unmoved. Untouched.

I haven't tried opening the door.

I don't dare to.

I don't know if I'd be able to be dragged out of the room if I find the door unlocked. I don't know if I wouldn't force the doors open myself if I find it locked. So, I suppose, it is better for me to sit here with my letters instead, waiting to see if you will ever wake up, if you will ever take these letters and read them. I hope you do--and I apologize for my.. tone, in my previous letters. I'm not completely myself, nor in my right mind. I don't believe I still am, either.

I miss you.

There's a hole in my chest, it feels like, and it hasn't healed in the weeks after you've been gone. I'm.. starting to come here less, trying to take my thoughts away from the grief. It doesn't work all to well, but.. it's better than not at all.

Please, don't think for a second that I am forgetting you. I'm not, nor can I ever. I'm always reminded of you, in the simplest of ways: sitting on the couch without you; not having you drag me off to bed, wrecking my plans of an all-nighter; going out on missions alone, now; the coldness in my bed, around me, where you would've been.

I will always be reminded of you. I will never forget you. Awake or in my dreams.

I can only wonder, though, if your dreams include me, as mine are of you. If they are, I hope they bring you happiness.

Within Your Remembrance,

Louis


End file.
